


It's All A Game

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Analysis, Avalon - Freeform, Chess, Chuck Shurely, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunion, Heaven, Hell, Opposites, Other, Pandora - Freeform, Purgatory, The Empty, The Light, balance, big sis Amara, the darkeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To entities as old as them everything is inconsequential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All A Game

Chess was based on them. White and black, light and dark. A war played to the infinite.

But chess wasn't the only way they played. After all everything were pawns to two beings older than the concept of time itself. 

The angels, demons, humans, the earth — it was a stage, everyone else merely players to use, different realms to exploit. Allegiances written in the sand. It was all for this. The final battle. The war to end all wars. 

Their story told through so many facets. Watered down through out the ages till it was a parody of itself. The same script, different characters. Always the same outcome — caged and locked away. Separated from everything — total isolation.

But now, now maybe the board could change. Maybe loyalties like the illusions they were so fond of making, were going to be tested and broken.

But, after all, no matter the outcome, it will always be them. Time will end, life will be destroyed, death will cease to exist. And still it will be just be them, ready to start again. Ready to play again. Ready to checkmate each other into oblivion.


End file.
